The Slave
by Indara-Rose
Summary: An Elf girl raised by humans is ordered to heal a wounded Elvish prince who has just lost the love of his life. The story is better than the summary, I hope!
1. Chapter 1

Saywen looked out the window of her room. Dark clouds rolled through the sky. _"I hate rain." _She thought to herself. Footsteps echoed through the halls as her mistress walked down the cellar stairs. "Come here you worthless girl!" she screamed. Saywen jumped to her feet and ran to her bedroom door. The door flew open, knocking Saywen to the floor. "There is a huge storm headed this way. Prepare the food supplies just incase." "Yes Milady." Saywen rushed to do her lady's bidding.

Ever since she could remember she had been living and working in this house. When she was young her parents had been killed by wargs. Lady Kyla's husband, Lord Haleth, found her in her dying mother's arms. "Raise her well." Those were her mother's last words. That was four hundred years ago. For the first fifty years of her life she had been counted as Kyla and Haleth's children. When they died their children made her a servant, but treated her kindly. But when Lord Aethor married Lady Hilinia things changed. Every night she could be found in her room with new welts on her back. For a hundred years she was free but then she became their toy. If they wanted her to do something she had to do it or get a severe beating. She was their puppet.

As Saywen reflected on her life she stored provisions in the cellar and in the kitchen. Soon she had no more room in either place. "Milady?" she asked softly as she approached her mistress. "What is it, girl?" "We are out of room in the cellar and in the pantries. May I have the permission to store it in the open in the kitchen?" "Of course." She sighed exasperatedly and walked to her bedroom. Saywen went back to stocking the kitchen until everything was in the house.

Later on that night the rain came, gently at first and then in torrents. Soon it became ice. "Milady!" Sonya, another slave, came rushing into Lady Hilinia's room. "What is it now?" she sighed. Saywen was stoking the fire, which made the scars on her arms turned a bright red. "There are riders headed this way, Isondil told me to tell you that one was slumped in front of another. He must be wounded." "Saywen! You are a healer. You shall be in charge of the wounded man." "Yes Milady." Saywen bowed and glided out of the room gracefully. "Sonya, prepare the guest rooms." "Yes Milady." She ran out of the room.

_Hey! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice! Thank you! I know this is a crappy beginning but I hope it will get better! Please review I wanna know what you all think!_


	2. Chapter 2

The riders arrived half an hour later. Lord Aethor ran out to meet them. "Sir, your son told us we would be welcome here. My name is Beleg. My companions and I are from Mirkwood. Our prince has been seriously wounded by a warg, do you have anyone here that is good with healing?" Beleg lifted his prince down off the horse. "Yes one of my servant girls. Follow me." Aethor led him through the hallways and into a room with a bed on the opposite wall. "She shall be here in a moment." "Thank you, sir." Beleg laid the prince on the bed and sat beside him. "Legolas? Can you still hear me?" "Barely. Valia?" The prince looked at Beleg in earnest. "I'm sorry, Legolas. We could not save her." Beleg removed Legolas's shirt gently. "She's dead?" Legolas grabbed Beleg's shirt with a bloody hand. "Yes," Beleg replied, "I am so sorry." Beleg turned toward the door when Saywen dashed through. She collided with Lord Aethor and tumbled to the ground. "Clumsy girl! Get up!" he scolded and yanked her by the arm to her feet. "I'm sorry, Milord." She whimpered. Saywen walked to the bed carefully. "When did this happen?" Beleg turned toward her and sighed. "Two days ago." Saywen shook her head and frowned. "I can stop it from bleeding but he is weak. I can promise nothing." "If you try that will be fine." He smiled and moved out of her way. "Come, Milord. There is food in the kitchen." Aethor wrapped his arm around Beleg's shoulders. "Thank you." He followed Aethor out the door, leaving Saywen alone with the Prince.

Saywen placed a rag soaked in brandy on the wound. "Oh I hope this works." She murmured. The prince opened his eyes and stared at Saywen. "Where am I?" "Elglin Manor, Milord." Saywen responded meekly. "What happened?" "All I know is that your company was attacked by wargs." "How many men brought me here?" "Two." "There were ten of us, not including my betrothed." His voice cracked and tears ran from his eyes. "I am sorry, Milord." Legolas looked at her and saw a tall girl sitting on the bed beside him. She had thick chestnut brown hair that flowed down her back. Her piercing silver-blue eyes dug into his soul. "I am not worthy to be healed by a lady of the house." Saywen smiled faintly. "I am nothing but a servant, Milord." She responded as she laid the cloth on his wound again. The prince sucked in air when she touched the wound. "Sorry." She whispered as she drew her hand away. Saywen opened a small bag and pulled out some dried leaves. She carefully laid them on the wound and then rewetted the rag in the brandy. The leaves burned but Legolas said nothing. When she laid the rag on the wound Legolas jerked from her touch in pain. "Milord, this is the only thing that will heal this wound." She murmured and pushed the rag harder into his side. "I wish not to live." He mumbled through his pain. "You have no family?" she asked as she wrapped the wound in bandages. "I have family, but Valia was my life." "Milord, please listen. My lady and lord will be furious if you die. I do not know what they would do to me. Or what your friends would do." "My friends would understand. But, what do you mean about your masters?" Legolas looked at her intently. "They think that I should be able to do this. I know they will be mad if their friends find out that the Prince of Mirkwood died in their house. And they will blame me." She sighed. "Why?" "I do not know. That is just the way they do things." "Oh." "Now, Milord. You must get some sleep." Legolas consented and relaxed into the depths of sleep.

The slave girl stood up and stepped out of the room quietly. "Well, girl? Will he be alright?" Lady Hilinia asked viciously. "Aye, but his recovery will be slow." "Good. Go tell his friends." "Yes, Milady." Saywen walked gracefully down the hall to where his friends were resting. She knocked on the door softly and Beleg answered. "How is he?" he asked hurriedly and grabbed her arm. "He will be fine. It will be a matter of days before he will be able to travel." "If we left, in say, a week, would he be ready then?" "It depends how well he mends." "Beleg?" a voice from the corner remarked "Yes, Elvynd?" "Maybe we should leave him here and the two of us return to Mirkwood and alert his father to what is happening. With orcs and wargs abroad we must warn him." "Would he be able to stay here?" Beleg turned to Saywen. "I believe so. You would have to take that up with my mistress. When he is well enough one of the servants can accompany him to Mirkwood." She replied, hoping to have an ally against her masters. "We shall ask her." Beleg nodded and went to find Lady Hilinia.

Aganippe- I am very glad you like my story! I hope you will keep reading. I know what ya mean about classes. UGH! They are such a pain!

Lady Laughter- I wrote this story several years ago during one of my bouts w/ depression so sadly this story is a little depressing. But I will admit it does get lighter. I hope you will continue reading!

Well all! Thank you all for reading! I got 2 reviews on the first chapter, maybe I can get 3 on the second?

Indara


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Beleg and Elvynd bade goodbye to Legolas and returned to Mirkwood. Legolas lay in silence for almost a week wishing to die but something kept him alive. One night he awoke to screams echoing through the whole house. He heard the crack of a whip and the cries of someone in pain. "I wonder who that is." Legolas carefully sat up and pulled himself out of bed. He weakly walked to the door and opened it in time to see Hilinia throw Saywen through a door.

"You worthless girl! You should be thankful I was lenient!"

She slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall. Legolas carefully made his way to the door; he heard whimpering coming from inside. The doorknob was stiff but it opened silently. There was no light in the room except for a small window in the corner. He guessed this led to a room beside the cellar because there was a long flight of stairs. His stomach flipped when he saw a figure sprawled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Saywen!" he whispered and carefully walked down the stairs.

When he reached her side she groaned but did not move. "Saywen!" Legolas put his hand on her back but drew it away when he felt a warm liquid. "Blood." He whispered. Legolas dashed up the stairs to his room to grab the kerosene lamp by his bed. By the time he got back down the stairs a pool of blood surrounded her body. He found an old blanket and laid it on her back.

"Don't hurt me, please." She groaned.

"Hush, Saywen. Lie still." He soothed and lifted her into his arms. Pain tore through his side but he ignored it until he laid her down on the cot that was under the window.

"Milord, Lady Hilinia would be furious if she found you down here." "I do not care, you are hurt."

"This is normal." Saywen's voice was getting weaker as blood continued to flow from the gashes on her back.

"I need to stop the bleeding." Legolas rolled Saywen onto her stomach and gently tore the dress away from her back.

The prince turned a deep shade of red when he saw her whole back exposed. But it soon turned to anger when he saw the many scars that she carried. He gently tore the blanket into strips and laid them on the cuts. As soon as he was done the bleeding had stopped on most of them. A small herb bag was on the floor beside the bed. Legolas picked it up and inside found a few leaves of athelas. "Perfect." He murmured and crushed them into the palm of his hand. Saywen groaned in pain when he sprinkled the leaves onto her back. Legolas wrapped her back in strips of cloth and gently turned her over. The pain was less than Saywen had first guessed it would be.

"Go, Milord, please. Do not stay here any longer. Lady Hilinia will be enraged if she finds you down here."

"I can deal with her. You must rest now." He covered her with a tattered blanket that was at the end of the bed. Saywen reached her hand out from under the blanket and took his.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. When you said this is normal did you really mean that?"

"Aye, I get beatings every day. But never like this."

When Saywen awoke in the morning Legolas was asleep on the floor with his head resting on his arm on the edge of the bed. "Milord." She whispered and laid her hand on his head.

"Saywen." Legolas jumped up from the floor and took her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

"Better than I would have if I had stayed at the bottom of those stairs all night." She smiled.

"Now please, listen to me. You must go back to your room. Lady Hilinia will be furious as it is this morning without her finding you down here." Saywen begged earnestly.

"Saywen, I do not fear her." He brushed her hair out of her face. Legolas looked closer at her ears and saw pointed tips. "You're an Elf." He breathed and sat down beside her.

"Aye." She murmured and tried to sit up.

"Nay, do not try to get up." Legolas smiled at her gently.

"Milord, please. I do not wish you to get caught up in this. If you remain here you shall become a slave."

"So be it. I shall not leave you to that woman." Legolas sighed.

Saywen looked up at the prince and smiled.

The door creaked open and Lady Hilinia stormed down the stairs...

I hope you all enjoy this cliffie! They are so much fun aren't they! ha ha ha ! Well I hope to get some great reviews. If anyone has any ideas or comments just let me know! Thanks

Indara- Rose


	4. Chapter 4

The door creaked open and Lady Hilinia stormed down the stairs…

"What are you doing down here?" She demanded when she saw Legolas kneeling beside the bed.

"She would have bled to death if I had not seen you throw her down here."

"Leave, she is my servant not yours."

"Slave you mean." Legolas retorted hotly.

"Isondil! Come down here please." She called up the stairs.

In response a young man came rushing down the stairs. "What is he doing here?"

"That is just what I wanted to prevent. Would you please deal out this man's punishment?"

"Of course, mother."

The man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Legolas's neck. The two of them fought for almost half an hour before he threw Legolas against the wall with a resounding thud. The prince crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Isondil, that is enough. We need a new slave. He will do. Lock them in here together for a week without food or water. Then we shall see how well they behave. Oh, and get her another dress, hers is ripped."

"Yes, mother." Isondil bowed and went to do his mother's bidding.

Isondil came walking into the room carrying a dark green pullover dress. (A.N. Like Eowyn's dress at Helms Deep) "Put it on!" he ordered. Saywen took the dress from him and stood behind some boxes to change. When she came out Isondil was still standing at the foot of the stairs. "I didn't want to hurt him." He sighed. Saywen stared at him and frowned. "I beg of you one thing. Help me get him onto the bed." She pleaded.

Isondil nodded his head and lifted Legolas onto the bed. The prince groaned in pain as his head hit the pillow. "Thank you." She whispered as Isondil left the room. "Milord?" she whispered and carefully wiped blood and dirt off his face. "Saywen." His words were slurred but he took her hand in his to show he would be fine.

"Milord, can you hear me?" she whispered in his ear. "Yes. Saywen, did he hurt you?" His fair face was creased with pain but his eyes displayed worry.

"Nay, I am unscathed."

"Thank the Valar." He whispered.

"Sleep now, Milord." Saywen brushed her hand over his eyes. Legolas surrendered to the growing urge to sleep.

Yes I know it's short but it was the best way so you can have a really long chapter next time! I hope you are all enjoying this. I know Legolas is a prince and it would be hard for him to be a slave, but you will understand everything in a few chapters.

Indara


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas awoke later that day to Saywen sitting on the bed beside him; worry was etched on her face.

"Saywen." He murmured.

"Milord, you are awake."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours."

"My head…"

"I know. You hit it against the wall." Saywen brushed hair from his face. Legolas pushed himself up on his elbow and smiled.

"That sleep helped."

"Good." She laughed and helped him lean against the wall.

"Why are you here?" he asked gently.

"My parents were killed out in the woods about a mile from here by wargs when I was a baby. Lord Aethor's ancestor found me. For one hundred years I lived happily but then I was made a servant. And I have been working like this for three hundred years. The beatings didn't start until Lord Aethor married Lady Hilinia. That was twenty-six years ago. Their son, I am afraid, has turned out just like them." Legolas looked into her eyes and saw unshed tears from over the years. The prince took her hand and drew her close to him. Saywen rested her head on his shoulder hesitantly. "Do not be afraid."

"But you are a prince and I am just a slave."

"Aye, but there is no difference between us. You too could be a princess and just do not know it." Legolas looked into her eyes and smiled. "Elves have different titles but we are all equal."

The prince looked down at her and smiled, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight, fair maiden." He smiled and wrapped the blanket around her.

A week later Legolas and Saywen were jerked awake by the crack of a whip. They looked up and Lady Hilinia was standing over them. "It is about time you fools awoke." She snarled and cracked the whip across Legolas's exposed arm. "Come, you two have work to do."

Legolas stood up slowly then pulled Saywen to her feet. Lady Hilinia led them to the barn where rakes and shovels were stored. The field workers were sound asleep on their cots.

"You are working out there today. Alone." She grinned vilely and swaggered back to the house. Saywen groaned and handed a rake to Legolas.

"This is what we call punishment."

Legolas took the rake but frowned. "What did she mean?"

"Well, the 'field' is actually just a large garden. But the ground is so hard it is almost impossible to grow anything except weeds. We are going to be stuck out there all day and we have to weed and cultivate the whole thing before we can stop no matter how long it takes. And with this sun, I believe it is going to get rather hot." She sighed. Saywen walked out of the barn to a small path. "The field is a long ways from the house, be prepared for a walk."

"Sounds nice." Legolas smiled innocently when Saywen threw her hands up in the air. "Argh!" The prince wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go kill some weeds and pretend it is you know who." Legolas smirked. Saywen turned to him and smiled.

I'm sorry its taken so long to update, but I had a slight brain dead week. and Friday night I had a winter retreat w/ my church and sprained my ankle pretty bad. It looks like a giant purple grapefruit. And then Sunday i woke up w/ the flu. So yeah my life pretty much sucks! I hope to get alot of reviews!

Indara


	6. Chapter 6

They had been walking for almost half an hour before Legolas saw the large overgrown garden. "Lets get to work." He sighed. "You start over there and I will start here." Saywen commanded. Legolas nodded and walked over to his side of the garden. "I can't believe this!" he groaned and raked at the weeds for a moment before kneeling and yanking them out.

Saywen had been working for several hours when she started feeling dizzy. She continued working until she felt darkness surround her and she collapsed on the ground. Legolas had looked up from his work in time to see her fall to the ground. The prince dropped his rake and dashed to where she lay. Legolas knelt beside her prostrate body. "Saywen?" he whispered and lifted her head into his arms. A few minutes went by before she began to revive.

"Saywen, can you hear me?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"You fainted. Probably from the heat." He replied and stroked her forehead gently.

"I'm so hot." She mumbled weakly and rested her head on his arm. Legolas looked at her sweaty face and then down at her dress. It was soaked with sweat. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to a small tree near the field. "Rest here. I will come and check on you in a few hours." Saywen nodded off to sleep.

Legolas looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. "I wish I did not have to leave her here." He groaned and walked back to the field. Legolas grabbed his rake and began working. A man on a horse galloped up a few minutes later.

"Well, well. This is nice, a prince working for me." He sniggered. "Where is the girl?"

"She fainted. I let her go rest over there." He pointed to the tree where she lay.

"Ah! I see. Well, your friends came back today wondering where you are. Mother told them that you and the girl had headed back to Mirkwood a few days ago. So now they believe you are dead." Legolas looked at the man in disbelief. "It's true. Well, gotta go make the others work too." He cackled and rode off. The prince jabbed his rake into the ground and started working all the harder.

It was dark by the time he finished working. Legolas stumbled wearily to where Saywen slept. The slave girl sat up and readily grabbed his arm when he sat down next to her. "You should have woken me. I could have worked." She scolded as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I am fine. All I need is a couple hours sleep." He grumbled. "We need to get back to the house." She remarked. "Lead the way." He smiled and pulled himself to his feet. Legolas immediately leaned against her. "Here. I will support you." Saywen worriedly led him back to the house.

"Saywen," He gasped when he collapsed on the stairs. "I can't go any farther."

"You have too. Just a little farther." Saywen tried to pull him to his feet.

"Saywen, trust me. I can't do it." He sighed.

Just then Isondil strode out the door and saw him lying there. "Need some help?" he questioned. "Yes, please." Saywen begged. Isondil nodded and hoisted Legolas over his shoulder.

Isondil carried him to the room in the basement. He dropped the prince on the cot then stormed out of the room. Saywen turned to Legolas and smiled, he was fast asleep on the cot. His hand was draped across the pillow in front of his face. She gently covered him with the blanket and then went about combing her hair. Her long silky brown tresses were pulled back into a braid that hung down her back. "Saywen." Legolas's tired voice reached her ears as she began unwinding the braid. "I'm right here." She smiled. "Sorry about collapsing the way I did." Legolas apologized. "There is nothing to be sorry for." She laughed. Saywen turned when she heard Legolas groan. "What is wrong?" "Nothing." He smiled thinly. Saywen looked down at his hands and saw the blisters and the cuts all over them. "Here, let me see your hands." She ordered and sat down beside him on the bed. Legolas sat up and she inspected his hands. The slave girl reached under the bed and pulled out a bag full of herbs. She gently squeezed some salve out of one of the leaves and then rubbed it on his palms. There was some of the blanket left that Legolas used on Saywen's injuries so she tore a little more of it off and wrapped it around his hands.

"Thank you." Legolas kissed her gently on the cheek.

Saywen smiled and nodded. "You are welcome."

The prince reached up and ran his bandaged hand over her hair. "You are beautiful."

He breathed. Saywen smiled slightly and stood up. Legolas grabbed her hand and drew her back to him. "It may have only been two weeks since I met you but I have fallen in love as I never thought I could again." Legolas caressed her face gently and then moved his face closer to hers. Their lips touched and Saywen felt a strange tingling down her spine. When they drew apart Saywen could barely breathe.

"I am sorry." Legolas quickly apologized and turned his head away from her.

"Milord?" Saywen turned his head to look at her. "I feel the same." She managed to mumble and laid her head on his chest. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

That next morning Saywen awoke to Legolas leaning over her. That was when she realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sleepy head." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I am not." She joked.

"Are you sure?" Legolas caressed her face and hair.

"Please stop." She whimpered.

"Why?" Legolas drew back and stared at her.

"Even if we get out of here would you be able to continue loving me? You are a prince. All I am is an orphan that was turned into a slave." Tears poured down her face as she tried to pull away from him.

"No! I love you. I would willingly give up my kingdom for you." He cried and held her in his arms. "I would die for you."

"I am sorry. I can't do this."

And that's where I end it ladies and gentlemen! I know there are some really pathetic parts but I wrote this while I was on cough medicine, so I was kinda loopy. I hope you all enjoy it, even though I think most of this chapter sucks. I'll try to update soon but I'm preparing for the ACT so I'm pretty frazzled! AGH!

Indara


	7. Chapter 7

"_No! I love you. I would willingly give up my kingdom for you." He cried and held her in his arms. "I would die for you." "I am sorry. I can't do this."_

And now on to the rest of the story

Legolas sat there sadly for a minute before he stood up and walked to the stairs but Saywen called him back. "Legolas, I love you." Her eyes were filled with tears and she was visibly shaking. The prince turned at her voice and ran to her side. "Oh Saywen!" his voice was between laughing and crying. His arms wrapped around her as if they would never let go. She felt hot tears on her neck and pushed Legolas away from her. Saywen's hands ran down his face. "I love you with all my heart." She whispered. "And I you." He murmured and laid his head in her arms. His breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. "Legolas?" she whispered. She looked at him for a minute before realizing that he had fallen asleep.

It was a week later before Legolas talked to Isondil about marrying Saywen.

"Well, I guess you can. Though why you want to is beyond me." He laughed.

"I love her." Legolas frowned.

"Yes, well, I shall talk to my father about it."

"Thank you." Legolas bowed respectively and dashed back down to the basement.

"He is talking to his father." He laughed and lifted Saywen off the floor in a hug.

"Put me down." She laughed.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked and still held her in the air.

"You are such a baby!" Saywen giggled.

"But I like it." Legolas argued playfully.

"Just put me down." Saywen laughed.

"No." Legolas held her bride style and carried her to the bed. Then he dropped her and jumped down beside her. "I love you." He murmured and then smothered her with kisses.

"Legolas?" Saywen asked pushing him off of her.

"Hm?"

"Tell me about Mirkwood." She begged and looked up at him lovingly.

"There is not much to tell." He sighed.

"There is when you have never been free." Saywen laid her hand on his cheek. "I have never left this land before. I rarely even see anyone except for the ones that live here."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything." Saywen laid her head on his chest.

"That is a broad question. I shall…" before Legolas could continue Isondil came rushing through the door and down the steps.

"You two love each other, right? Well, my father said he can marry you when ever you want including right now if you are interested."

Saywen and Legolas looked at each other for a few seconds before they jumped off the bed and up the stairs.

Not even an hour later they were married. Legolas and Saywen were given permission to walk around the grounds.

"Follow me." She laughed and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Legolas questioned as they ran past the field and into a grove of trees.

"You will see." Legolas heard the bubbling of water up ahead.

"Saywen, where…" he was cut off when she pulled the branches of a weeping willow away to reveal a perfect paradise. There was only one willow around but it was so large that it covered part of a bubbling brook. On the lowest limb was a wooden swing. By the stream was a place for a campfire. "Beautiful." Legolas breathed. "Like it?" she giggled. "Love it." He agreed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." Breathed Legolas. "And I you." She kissed him gently. They stayed there the rest of the night. (hint hint.)

Sorry there isn't much detail about their cough cough wedding night. But I don't write that much information, ever, sorry. I hope you all liked it!

Indara


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning they ran back to the house and prepared for a day of work. "Hurry up!" Lady Hilinia yelled vilely.

They worked extra hard that day. Legolas was made to clean the whole barn and Saywen was made to clean the house. At the end of the day Legolas collapsed on the bed wearily.

"Tired?" Saywen smiled and sat on the bed beside him.

"Very." Sighed Legolas. The slave girl unbuttoned his shirt and then covered him with the blanket. "Get some sleep." She ordered and lay down beside him.

"I'm too tired to sleep." He joked. Saywen laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"That, I believe, is not possible."

"Really? Huh! I didn't know that." Saywen reached up and gently kissed his lips.

"Well, I'm not so tired now."

"Good." Saywen kissed him again and again until Legolas pushed her away laughing.

"Stop! You'll have me awake for the next two years at that rate." Legolas looked into her eyes and wondered what his father would think of her. _"She's so beautiful. My father is always talked about me getting married. I hope he doesn't mind me marrying a slave. Of course, I am a slave too."_

"Legolas?"

"Huh? What?"

"You ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You spaced out for a minute."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what my father would think about you."

"Bad or good?" Saywen looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not sure; ever since my mother died he has been aloof from the rest of my family." Legolas sighed. "But I am sure he will love you."

"I hope so." Saywen's shaky voice was almost a whisper. Legolas reached behind her head and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." When he looked into her eyes he saw that she was very tired. "Lay down." He ordered and rested her head on his chest. Her breathing soon slowed as she surrendered to the comforts of sleep.

They had been married for four months when Legolas started noticing that Saywen was strangely tired most of the time. One night the prince decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Saywen?" the prince ran his hand down her cheek. Saywen looked up at him wearily.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"I have noticed you are so tired lately. Is something wrong?" he questioned worriedly.

"That depends on who I am talking to." She replied.

"Saywen, tell me."

"I will but first I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Would you rather have a boy or girl?" she sat up slowly and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're not…"

"I am." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"'Bout two and a half to three months." She replied. Saywen let out a gasp of surprise and then smiled.

"What's wrong?" Legolas looked at her worriedly. Saywen gently took his hand and laid it on her stomach. The prince felt a soft fluttering on his hand. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, it feels wonderful." She laughed.

"What will you know who think about this?" he said worriedly looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea, but I won't be able to hide it for much longer." Legolas looked down at Saywen's slightly swollen stomach.

"You never answered my question; do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care as long as mother and baby are ok." Legolas brought his face next to hers and gently kissed her.

That morning Saywen got up early and went to talk to Lady Hilinia. "You are what!" she screamed and grabbed the slave girl by the shoulders.

"I'm pregnant."

"Great! Now I have lost a good slave."

"Not really, Milady. You see if I have this baby you will have another slave."

"Aye but that would take years."

"But it will pay off in the end."

"True, ok when you reach the point of not being able to work tell me and you shall stop. About Legolas, my guess is that when you are near your time he is going to want to be with you."

"Yes, but…"

"That will be fine." She said grudgingly.

"Thank you, Milady." Saywen smiled and ran back down the stairs.

Legolas was just getting out of bed when she came down. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Lady Hilinia." The prince's face filled with worry and took her in his arms.

"What did she say?"

"We are in the clear. She said it would be good to have another slave."

"Our child will not be a slave; I will get you out of here."

"You will not be going anywhere!" an ominous voice came from the top of the stairs. Isondil was standing there with a frown on his face. He quietly turned and shut the door. "I heard." He nodded his head toward Saywen.

"And?" Legolas stared at him wickedly.

"I agree with you, Prince Legolas." He bowed slightly.

"You should not be here. I will do my best to get the two… sorry the three of you out." He smiled gently and bounded up the stairs. Saywen looked at Legolas and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank the Valar." She sighed.

"It could still be a trick of some sort." Legolas replied warily.

"You think it is?" Saywen sounded crest fallen.

"It might be." The prince looked down into her face. "Don't worry. Our child will be free." Saywen smiled.

"I hope so." Legolas wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I guess we had better get to work."

"Aye I guess so." They jogged up the stairs and to their jobs.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I should be updating sometime in the next week!

Indara


	9. Chapter 9

**People keep complaining about how the paragraphs look weird or are hard to read. I'm just gonna leave it in its original format 'cause I really don't have the time to change it. I wrote this when I was 12. I wasn't exactly very good at grammar then and I'm still not too hot but I'm doing my best. Please don't be mad that I am leaving the story in this format. It is just too hard to change.**

* * *

Near seven and a half months along Lady Hilinia ordered Saywen to work out in the field, in the middle of winter, with Legolas. "Milady no, that could kill her!" Legolas argued and held his wife to him protectively. "No, Legolas. I will be fine." Saywen remarked. "Saywen." "Legolas, I will be fine." Saywen spoke firmly but laid her hand on her stomach when she felt the baby kick. "Lady Hilinia, I beg of you, do not make her work." Legolas pleaded. "Fine, take her to your room." She consented before she strutted off. "Legolas I would have been-augh!" "What is it?" Legolas held her worriedly. "Nothing. The baby is just kicking." "Are you sure?" Legolas saw the pain on his wife's face. "Yes. I just need to rest." Saywen smiled wearily. "Alright, come." Legolas led her down to the cot where he gently covered her with the blanket. "Sleep, my love. I will be back soon." He gently kissed her lips and then walked up the stairs.

She was a little over eight months pregnant when she was awoken by Legolas shaking her gently. "What's wrong?" "Isondil is going to sneak us out." Legolas whispered excitedly as he threw on his cloak. Saywen smiled and pushed herself out of bed. "You gonna make it?" "I'll be fine, don't worry." Legolas slipped his arm around her waist and hurried up the stairs. They had just made it out of the back door when Lady Hilinia's voice could be heard behind them. "And just where do you think you are going?" A whip cracked and Saywen felt the all too familiar feeling of terror for her baby's life shoot through her. An arrow shot out of the dark and embedded its self in Hilinia's hand. She screamed in agony as the Elves stepped into the shadows.

The trip took longer than Legolas had hoped because Saywen was tiring quickly. "Only a little farther, can you make it?" The prince whispered in her ear as he kept her from tripping. "I think I can." She whispered breathlessly as she leaned on him. After a few minutes Saywen and Legolas could see the trees that they had gone to when they were first married. "Looks the same." She smiled as they stepped under the weeping willow. "We will rest here tonight." Legolas led her to the campsite and helped her lie down. "Legolas?" "Yes, my love?" "Who shot the arrow?" "Isondil. He won't be leaving there until his family is brought to justice. But we, my darling, are free." He sighed and laid his lips on hers gently. Saywen sighed wearily but did not go to sleep. "Saywen, sleep please. We must travel far tomorrow." Legolas sat down beside her. "I will be fine." She laid a hand on her large stomach and sighed. "When will we reach Mirkwood?" "If we hurry by early next week." "I will try. I can't wait to get there." "Why? Is something wrong?" Legolas bent over her quickly and placed a hand on her stomach. "No, but I am due in about a week. This baby won't hold off forever." "I know. But at least you and the baby are free." "Yes, we are free." murmured Saywen on the verge of sleep. Legolas gently caressed her face until she was sound asleep.

They traveled on for several days. Saywen was tired but Legolas gently helped her along. By nightfall of the fifth day the woods of Mirkwood were in view in the far distance. "That's my home." Legolas pointed to the trees. "Beautiful." Saywen whispered in awe. "Can you make it there?" Legolas looked at her pale face worriedly. "I think I can." Saywen was very weary but would not let Legolas see it. "I will not make you go any farther tonight." He gently helped her to a tree where she could rest. "Legolas I can continue on." She sighed quietly. "Nay, you are weary. Sleep, you shall meet my family tomorrow." Legolas kissed her gently before standing watch.

After only a few hours Saywen was awakened by Legolas. "What's wrong?" she quietly grabbed his arm. "Orcs, they are nearby." Legolas thought a minute before continuing. "We will either have to hide or try to make it too Mirkwood." When he looked into her face he could tell that running was out of the question. "Follow me." He ordered and pulled her to her feet. They scrambled over some rocks into a small crevice. The two elves stayed there for the rest of the night.

It was late the next day when the orcs stood above the crevice. Saywen was curled up in a corner with Legolas in front of her. The prince had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. The orcs had camped right outside. "What are we going to do?" Saywen whispered in his ear. "I'm not sure. How do you feel?" Saywen smiled at him weakly. "There is a strange pain in my side but I will be fine." she murmured. Legolas stared at her worriedly. The prince thought back to when his little brother had been born. His mother had said the same thing only a few hours before he was born. "Saywen, that is what my mother said only a few hours before my little brother was born." He held her close protectively. Saywen sat there in silence for a long while before touching her stomach quickly. She would have groaned loudly if Legolas had not covered her mouth with his hand. Legolas watched helplessly as his wife cringed in pain. When the pain had subsided Saywen looked at him with a terrified look in her eyes. Above them they heard the orcs preparing to move. It took only a few minutes before Legolas could not hear them. When they were gone Legolas pulled Saywen out of the corner and laid her on the ground. "Saywen, is it time?" "Yes." She gasped and grabbed his hand. Legolas carefully removed his cloak and laid it under her head. "All right, hold on everything is going to be fine." He soothed as pain racked Saywen's body. His wife stared up at him with fear in her eyes as the pain slowly increased.

* * *

**So what do you all think! I hope you are all as excited as I was when I wrote this!**

**Indara**


	10. Chapter 10

_His wife stared up at him with fear in her eyes as the pain slowly increased. _

It was several hours later that Legolas was wrapping his baby daughter in his cloak and laying her in Saywen's arms.

"She is beautiful." Legolas sighed as he sat against the wall. Saywen had been very weak so he helped her sit against him while she held the baby.

"She looks like you." Saywen smiled as she looked up at her husband. "Aye, she does. But she has your eyes." Legolas kissed the top of Saywen's head.

"Get some rest I will take care of the baby." "All right." Saywen lay down on the ground while Legolas held the baby. _"I am glad my sisters have children!" _Legolas thought as he looked into the sleeping face of his little girl.

"Kaleniel." He sighed. "That is what we will call you. Kaleniel." The baby looked at him and began to whimper. "Hey, sh, sh. You need to be quiet, Mamma needs to sleep." He talked to her gently before the baby fell asleep.

The next morning Saywen was still weak but was able to move on. They traveled for two days because Saywen was unable to go fast. Legolas was usually carrying the baby. It was early one afternoon when they crossed the boundary into Mirkwood. "I hope your father doesn't mind that you married me." "He won't" Legolas assured her as they stepped across the boundary.

Suddenly three Elves jumped out of the trees and pointed their bows at Saywen and Legolas. Saywen held the baby closer as they looked her over. Another Elf jumped out of the tree and grabbed Legolas by the shoulders.

"Legolas? Is it really you?" the Elf cried.

"Hello, Elvynd."

"You are dead."

"Nay, they held me as a slave."

"Who is this?" Elvynd looked at Saywen suspiciously.

"My wife." Legolas smiled.

"Whoa! What! Your what?" Elvynd gaped.

"My wife." Legolas repeated and put his arm around Saywen's shoulders.

"Well, Milady, I thought after his betrothed died he would never love another. My guess is this is your child."

"Yes." Legolas answered for her because she was very weary.

"Silinde, go tell the king and Beleg that Legolas is alive and well. Don't mention his wife or the child, Legolas can do that."

"Yes sir." The elf dashed off.

"I believe you know your way to the palace." Elvynd joked. Legolas nodded and steered Saywen in the right direction.

Thranduil rushed out of the palace and embraced Legolas lovingly. "Father, this is my wife, Saywen. And our daughter Kaleniel." He introduced the two of them.

"Well, Beleg said that you were dead. And he never mentioned a girl this beautiful could come from the world of men."

"Nay, father. She is Elven kind. Saywen was a slave by force."

"Then who married you?"

"Her master."

"You have only been gone year. She must be a newborn." He looked at Kaleniel's red face. "Aye, she was born two nights ago."

"Two nights ago! You poor girl, you make her travel after just giving birth!"

"There were orcs crawling all over the place we had to move on or risk being discovered."

"I will take your wife to your room and you shall go see Beleg. I think he is going to burst with excitement when he sees you."

"Yes father. I will be there in a few hours, Saywen." The girl nodded solemnly and followed her father-in-law down the corridors.

Thranduil opened the door to their room and ushered her in. "Thank you, Milord." She bowed her head slightly. The king lifted her head gently and looked into her eyes.

"Only in public needs you call me that. It is just Thranduil." Saywen smiled wearily. "Here, let me see my granddaughter." Thranduil lifted the baby out of Saywen's arms and looked into Kaleniel's red face. "She looks so much like my son." He smiled.

"Yes, she is beautiful." The king looked up and saw the weariness on his new daughter's face. "Come, my dear. You need to rest. I will leave the baby with you and get the cradle we used for Legolas." He smiled as she took the child.

"Thank you." Saywen went and sat on the bed, cradling the child in her arms. "Oh my baby, thank the Valar that you will never have to go through what I have." Saywen smiled at the sleeping child.

The king came back a few minutes later and took the child out of her arms. He carefully laid her in the cradle. "Now, get some sleep. You shall need it." He laughed.

"Thank you, sir. You have been more than kind." "My daughters want nothing to do with me now that they are married. I always hoped my sons would find good wives. And Legolas has." Thranduil gently hugged his daughter and stepped out of the room.

Legolas stopped suddenly and looked at Beleg. He had his back towards the prince and was looking out over the balcony. "Hey stranger." Legolas laughed. Beleg turned quickly and saw Legolas standing in the doorway. "Miss me?" Legolas paused before walking up to Beleg and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Beleg? Is something wrong?" Legolas gently wrapped his arms around Beleg's shoulders and embraced his old friend. Beleg's arms hung limply at his side. "Beleg, what is wrong?" Legolas looked into his friend's eyes. They showed no emotion, none of the laughter and love of life they had before, just his blank stare. At first Legolas felt that he was looking through him. The prince stared at him in horror before turning and rushing out of the room.

I hoped you all loved this chapter as much as I did! Tell me what you think. I know, is suck at formatting everything but except for that I hope no one has any complaints!

My finger is infected under the nail and hurts like heck! But I promise to have the next chapter in at least a week!

Indara


	11. Chapter 11

_The prince stared at him in horror before turning and rushing out of the room._

And now on to the rest of the story….

Saywen was asleep on the bed when Legolas came in the door. Legolas walked over to the cradle where the baby lay and gently lifted her into his arms. Kaleniel slept on as her father talked to her gently. The sound of laughter made Legolas turn toward the bed; Saywen was sitting on the edge watching them.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. How was your visit with Beleg?" Legolas turned his back on her and laid Kaleniel in the cradle.

"He didn't know me." Legolas shook with emotion as he sat beside her.

"I don't understand."

"He just stared through me like I wasn't there. Beleg didn't speak. There was nothing in his eyes." Legolas broke down crying.

"Oh my love. I am so sorry." She soothed and wrapped her arms around him. Legolas held onto his wife tightly and let the tears fall.

A knock at the door startled them. Legolas stood slowly and wiped his eyes on his shirt. Elvynd walked in and smiled at Saywen before laying a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "You saw Beleg didn't you."

"Aye, it was like he didn't know me."

"That is because he didn't. When we left you we could have sworn you would be fine. Then after a week of you not coming home Thranduil sent us to find you. Lord Aethor said that you had left a few days before that. We searched all the woods near by but all we found were some rags and bloody grass. That was when we thought you were dead. When Beleg saw the blood with your cloak lying near by all tattered and bloody he went silent. He hasn't spoken since. It is rare that he even acknowledges us. I know for a fact that it broke Beleg's heart to find out that you were dead."

"Why?"

"He is your best friend. I do not know what will happen when and if he snaps out of this. His wife and sons are getting concerned."

"I will try and talk with him again."

"Legolas, maybe if he met your wife and daughter, it just might wake him up."

"I will try that, thanks Elvynd." The elf nodded and stepped from the room.

Kaleniel started to whimper in her crib. "Now she's awake." Saywen laughed as she lifted the baby out of the cradle. "How about, since she is awake, we go see Beleg. Unless you don't feel up to it." He worriedly looked at his wife's slightly pale face. "I feel fine, don't worry about me." "But I do worry." Legolas smiled. "You are hopeless." Laughed Saywen. "I know. Let's go." He opened the door for her. Saywen quietly held Kaleniel as they walked to the balcony where Beleg spent most of his time.

Beleg turned when he heard someone approach. "Beleg, this is Saywen, my wife, you probably remember her. And this little lady is Kaleniel, our daughter." Legolas forced the words out. He tried to sound happy but he choked.

"Sorry he did not come home sooner; he was more worried about me than himself." Saywen nodded meekly. Beleg stared at the baby strangely.

"Saywen, give her to me." Legolas lifted his daughter out of her mother's arms. The prince strode to where his best friend was standing. Beleg slowly lifted his hand to the baby's face. He gently stroked her face and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Want to hold her?" Legolas questioned. The captain's face showed a hint of joy as Legolas placed his daughter in Beleg's arms. Kaleniel looked up at Beleg for a while before giggling and pulling on his crow black hair. Beleg's face lit up with delight at the sound of her quiet laugh.

"She is beautiful." He said slowly. Legolas stared at Beleg in surprise. "Yes, she is." Beleg turned his head and looked straight at Legolas.

"Where have you been?"

"Where you left me." Legolas choked.

"They said you had gone."

"I know. I was their slave."

"And you married one." Beleg looked at Saywen hatefully.

"She is an Elf, Beleg." The captain stared at Saywen in surprise. "An Elf?"

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"I ask your forgiveness, Milady." Beleg bowed his head to her. Saywen walked up to him and lifted his chin with two fingers.

"It is given. And it is just Saywen." She smiled.

"All right." Beleg grinned happily.

"Now, Beleg, if I am not mistaken there are four people who will be thrilled to know that you are now yourself again." Laughed Legolas as he took the baby out of the captain's arms. Beleg dashed out of the room to find his wife and three sons.

Saywen looked at Legolas's beaming face. "He must love children."

"Oh he does." Legolas smiled as they walked back to their room.

"Legolas, how old is his youngest?"

"Three. But he is smart!" Legolas laughed.

"He shows great potential with the bow. And the way he swings that stick! He will be a goods swordsman as well."

"That must make Beleg proud."

"It does."

"What is his name?"

"Celemir. You will love his wife. Imbehir will love to see Kaleniel. They have three sons. Celemir is the youngest. Silinde is the middle and Galdor the eldest. She had two daughters but both died at birth." Legolas commented as he opened the door to their living quarters. "Come, my wife, you are still weary. Sleep, I will watch Kaleniel." Legolas lifted his daughter out of Saywen's arms. Saywen nodded and walked into their room. When Legolas checked on her an hour later she was sound asleep.

Saywen slept until dinner when she was awoken by Legolas trying to quiet Kaleniel. "Need some help?" she asked from the doorway.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, here, give her to me." Saywen lifted the baby into her arms gently.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Legolas apologized as he gently kissed her forehead.

"It's all right, I needed to get up anyway." Kaleniel slowly fell asleep as her parents talked.

"She's asleep." Legolas smiled.

"Yes, finally." Saywen smiled back weakly.

"Are you still tired?" Legolas anxiously looked at Saywen.

"Not tired as such, just weak." Legolas took the baby from Saywen and laid her in the cradle. Then he bent and lifted Saywen into his arms. He walked back to their room and carefully laid her on the bed.

"Get some more sleep." He commanded.

"I will be fine! Don't worry." She argued and tried to sit up. The prince placed a firm, but gentle, hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"Saywen, please, rest." "Legolas I am fine!" "I love you, please. I do not wish to live without you."

"What are you talking about? Yes I am strangely weak but that doesn't mean I am going to die." Saywen almost shouted. Legolas quietly sat down beside her and looked into her silver/blue eyes. "Saywen…" his voice stuck in his throat as tears formed in his eyes.

"Legolas?" she asked softly and laid a weak and trembling hand on his cheek. The prince buried his face in her neck and cried softly until he had no more tears left to cry.

"What is wrong?" Saywen questioned tenderly and wrapped her arms gently around him. Legolas slowly pulled away but held her at arms length.

"When, when my brother was born my mother said the same thing. She was out of bed in a day and was almost back to her normal self in two. But she complained of being weak. One day I came to see my brother and found my mother unconscious on the floor. She never woke up. Please, Saywen. I do not want to loose you as well." Legolas stuttered through his words. Saywen stared up at him strangely for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do not worry, My Prince. I will never leave you." She promised. Saywen slowly relaxed into the depths of sleep.

**Well all that's all there is for a little while. I've finished with school for the year! Yay! I will be finishing up this story this summer. I have other stories for other movies and books, but they aren't finishing the way I like so I don't know if I'm gonna post them. **

**I hope you enjoy this story! I'm so so sorry it took so long to update.**

**Indara**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Saywen met Beleg's wife and sons. Celemir showed great interest in Kaleniel.

"She is pretty, like a doll." he smiled innocently.

"Yes, Kali is pretty." Beleg agreed.

"Kali?" Legolas looked at Beleg strangely.

"You don't like the nickname I gave your daughter?"

"I never said I didn't like it."

"You sounded that way."

"I did not!" Legolas argued.

Saywen turned to the arguing men and laughed. "Calm down you two! Kali is an excellent nickname for her." Imbehir readily agreed with Saywen to avoid a fight. Legolas nodded to Beleg but pretended to still be mad at him.

"Oh stop!" Imbehir laughed and ungracefully shoved him into a stream that was behind them. Beleg, Imbehir, and Saywen stood by the bridge and laughed all the harder when Legolas pretended to do a dead mans float. Imbehir and Saywen became fast friends and Celemir followed them everywhere trying to get a look at "The Princess Doll" as he called her.

Two years passed and Kaleniel grew into the "Terrible Twos" stage. She became a very active baby. Many times Legolas would come home and find Saywen worn out and Kali with much more energy to spend. "Saywen, what if I had Celemir come to entertain Kaleniel while you work?"

Saywen's shoulders slacked and her head bent backwards. "Thank you!" she joked and hugged him gently.

"Saywen, Lord Elrond has ordered a council in Rivendel, my father wishes me to go."

"How long will you be gone?" she looked at him worriedly.

"I do not know. He says that it is urgent." "What kind of urgent?" Legolas looked around and then pulled her into their chambers. "The Ring of Power has been found." Saywen's jaw slacked. "What will they do with it?"

"I don't know, but I will volunteer to help in any way I can."

"Send word of what happens."

"I will. My father said I must leave tomorrow. Silinde and Galdor are coming with me."

"Be careful."

"I will." Legolas promised and walked into their room to pack.

The next morning Legolas, Saywen, and Kaleniel stood by the stable. "Come back as soon as possible." "I will, don't worry." Legolas promised and kissed his wife. Kaleniel jumped into her father's arms and hugged him. "Bye bye, Daddy!" She giggled and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Namarie, Kali. Obey your mother, I will be home soon." "Yes sir!" she laughed and ran off to play with Celemir. Legolas jumped on his horse and rode off toward Rivendel.

After the council in Rivendel Legolas was sitting alone in one of the gardens writing a letter to Saywen; telling her that he was going to be in the company that was going to Mordor to destroy the Ring. Legolas sighed sadly as he thought about how old Kaleniel would be when he came back. The prince of Mirkwood estimated that he would be gone a year if not more.

_Saywen, I know you do not want to hear this but I am with the company that is destroying the Ring of Power. That doesn't sound terrible except I forgot to mention I have to go to Mordor. Frodo, the Hobbit or Halfling, is the Ring Bearer. His three friends, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are accompanying him. Merry and Pippin are his cousins and Sam is his gardener. Two men are with us also. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a Ranger of the south and Boromir, future steward of Gondor. That is, unless Aragorn takes the thrown. A dwarf also is with us. I do not wish to have Gimli here but I shall endure. Nine companions, what good that will do in Mordor I do not know but I hope we all return. Frodo was stabbed, by the Witch King, on his way from Bree. Without Aragorn he would have died on the way. Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, found them and rode back to Imladris with Frodo. Lord Elrond is a skilled healer. We are all amazed that he lived. _

_I miss you greatly and pray that I am home within two years time. I will write you when I get to Lothlorien. Tell Kali I love her and think of her every night. May the Valar protect you from any evil that might come to Mirkwood. _

_Namarie,_

Legolas 

When Legolas finished writing he turned to see Boromir standing behind him. Legolas had not noticed the tears that had spilled from his eyes. "Milord Legolas, is something amiss?"

"Nay, nothing is amiss."

"Then what are these tears?" Boromir sat on a bench across from Legolas.

"Boromir, if you could think up an amusing name for our group if it was fictitious what would it be?"

"Hmm… That is a tough question to answer. I guess I would call it: _A Hobbit and His Bachelor Baggage Carriers._ Considering none of us is married. Why do you ask?"

"That is not possible. You see, I am married." Legolas sighed and wiped fresh tears from his eyes as he thought of Saywen and Kaleniel.

"Truly? I would never have guessed. Do you have any children?" Boromir stared at him intently and scooted forward in his seat.

"I have a daughter, Kaleniel. My best friend back home nicknamed her Kali." He smiled.

Boromir grinned. "What does her name mean in the Common Tongue?"

"Morningstar."

"Does it suit her?"

"Yes," laughed Legolas, "She has us up at the crack of dawn every morning. Plus her eyes look like stars." Boromir laughed as Legolas went on to tell him of some of Kaleniel's antics.

As Saywen read the letter from Legolas, Celemir and Kaleniel were playing with some beetles they had found in the dirt. "Celemir! I am going in the house for a minute make sure she doesn't eat a bug."

"Yes, Lady Saywen." The five-year-old boy called and went back to tormenting a beetle. Saywen laughed and walked through the door.

"Hullo, Saywen." She turned at the voice and standing in the doorway was Isondil. Her face went white as she saw him standing there. "Don't worry, I am not here to harm you. My parents are dead. You do not need to worry about them any longer." He laughed. Saywen smiled in return. "Where is Legolas?"

"He is on a journey with some other companions for Lord Elrond of Rivendel."

"Boy or girl?" he asked quickly.

"Girl." She smiled.

"Really? I can't wait to meet her."

"You will tonight."

"Good."

They talked for an hour until Celemir and Kaleniel walked in the room. "Lady Saywen, we're bored." He looked at the man and backed away slowly. "It's alright, Celemir, he is a good friend of mine." "Oh, ok!" he giggled and smiled at Isondil. Kaleniel liked Isondil immediately.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! In my opinion I think parts of this chapter are actually rather odd but oh well. I know it has been a while. My cat knocked a glass of water all over my keyboard so I couldn't use my pc for a while! GRR. Se la ve. (I think that's how it's spelled.)**

**Indara**


	13. Chapter 13

_They talked for an hour until Celemir and Kaleniel walked in the room. "Lady Saywen, we're bored." He looked at the man and backed away slowly. "It's alright, Celemir, he is a good friend of mine." "Oh, ok!" he giggled and smiled at Isondil. Kaleniel liked Isondil immediately._

**And now here's the real deal!**

One Year Later

Legolas looked up at the banners flying high above him in the sky over Gondor. He wanted to return home but knew his allegiance was with Aragorn for the time being.

Saywen looked out the window with tears running down her cheeks. "Saywen?" Imbehir asked from the door. "He's not coming back is he?" Saywen turned toward her best friend beseechingly. "No, probably not." Imbehir wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry." "Legolas is dead. Imbehir, I have felt the cry of the gull for a year now. I am leaving in a week's time. I want you to take charge of Kaleniel." "Take the child with you." "Nay, she must find her own time." Imbehir nodded sadly.

A week later Saywen, Isondil, Beleg, Imbehir, their three sons, and Kaleniel stood by the gates. "Don't go, Mamma!" Kaleniel begged and clung to her mother's skirts. "I must, little one, but don't worry. I will always love you and will see you some day." "Are you going to see Daddy?" "No, my child, Daddy is dead. We will not see him in this life. I am sad to say that we must wait until the world ends." "Yes, Mamma." Kaleniel backed away from her mother and threw herself into Celemir's arms. The boy held his best friend close as her mother mounted a horse and road away through the gates.

_Thus ends the story of the Elven slave and begins the story of her daughter, Kaleniel._

**There ya go! It's all over no more! (Ducks quickly) I'm KIDDING! I'll post the next chapter soon! Hahaha!**

**Indara**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Tale of the Morning Star**

Sixteen years after Saywen had traveled over the sea, Legolas was preparing to return home. "Legolas, I would love to accompany you, if you will let me." Aragorn smiled at Legolas. The prince embraced the king of Gondor.

"I would have nothing else."

"The whole Fellowship shall come again, the Hobbits are coming here."

"Truly? It will be good to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam again."

"Yes, Gimli will be glad to have someone shorter than him." Legolas laughed merrily and slung his arm about Aragorn's shoulders. As they walked out the door they were bombarded by three small people. "Hey watch where you're going!" laughed Aragorn as he picked Sam up in a hug.

"Aragorn! Legolas" Merry and Pippin screamed in unison and wrapped their arms around the elf's legs.

"Be careful! You are going to knock someone over doing that!" Legolas ruffled Pippin's hair lovingly.

"Where's Gimli?"

"Sleeping, where else!" joked Aragorn before he was knocked flat by a large piece of roast mutton.

"You had better be nice, human!" growled the dwarf as he walked around the table.

"Hullo Gimli!"

"Nice to see someone shorter than me! I quite enjoy it!" he laughed (proving Legolas right) and hugged the Hobbits.

They started toward Mirkwood the next morning at dawn. The trip was uneventful until they neared the border of Mirkwood. Orcs carcasses were strewn all over fields, Elf blood was found on the grass, and one or two bodies.

"What happened here?" Legolas looked around at the border.

"I don't know but we will find out!" Aragorn asserted and walked across the boundary. Legolas followed slowly. When he stepped into the forest a hooded figure jumped out of a tree above them and pinned him to the ground. Its hands pinned Legolas's arms down and one knee was in his stomach while its other foot rested on the ground. Aragorn whipped out his bow and arrows and shot the figure in the side. It growled and dashed off into the trees.

"Legolas are you ok?" Aragorn knelt beside his friend.

"Yes."

"It was probably some human that is with the orcs."

"But why would they be here?" Legolas questioned as he sat up.

"Come, maybe we shall find answers at the palace." Aragorn sighed and pulled Legolas to his feet.

At the palace two days later they found fortifications all around the entrances and all the windows were boarded up. "Don't move!" a voice commanded from behind them. Legolas shook with silent laughter and turned around to meet the voice. "Don't turn!" the voice ordered again. Legolas stopped and smiled to himself.

"Either you are Beleg or a relative. Am I correct in the assumption?"

"Y-yes yo-you are."

"Beleg never stuttered so you must be a relative."

"His youngest son."

"Celemir! It's me, Legolas! I doubt you remember me, though." Legolas smiled. Arms wrapped around Legolas and spun him around.

"Of course I remember you!" he embraced Legolas tightly. "Just because I was five when you left doesn't mean I couldn't remember!" he laughed when he pulled away.

"True, true. I apologize. Is Saywen here?"

"Nay, she went to Valinor sixteen years ago. Kali is here, though."

"Truly."

"Yes but you can't see her this very second."

"Why?" Legolas worriedly grabbed his shoulders.

"Well, she stumbled in here about an hour ago with an arrow in her side and…"

"An arrow!" gulped Aragorn.

"Yes, why?"

"Someone jumped out of a tree on top of me when we entered the forest. Aragorn shot the person in the side. We never would have guessed it was a girl!"

"Well, you were wrong." Celemir smiled slightly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that you, an awesome fighter as yourself, was pinned by your nineteen year old daughter!"

"You shouldn't be laughing, if I remember correctly she has pinned you a many a time as well." Thranduil came walking from the door quietly.

"Ah! Thranduil! Be nice to me, please!"

"Oh shut-up you… Legolas!"

"Mae Govvanen Father!" The king raced down the stairs and embraced his son.

"We thought you were dead."

"Nay, I was in Gondor."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I could not, my allegiance was to Aragorn at that time. I know I should have come back."

"Son, that doesn't matter any more. I am just glad you are home!" he laughed. "Come, I think it is time your daughter meets you."

"Hold on a minute." Pippin grabbed Legolas tunic.

"You're married?"

"Yes, and I have a daughter."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Boromir."

"Oh that's helpful tell the dead guy!" grumbled Gimli.

"Gimli! That is terrible!" Aragorn growled.

"Sorry, but it is the truth."

"Oh stop, do you want to see her or not?"

"Of course!" Legolas almost wanted to scream. Thranduil smiled and led him to her room.

**What do you think? A good continuation for The Slave? I hope so! Tell me all what you think!**

**Indara**


	15. Chapter 15

Legolas stepped in the door and saw a young girl with flowing white/blonde hair lying in the bed asleep. "I will leave you alone."

"Thanks, Father." Legolas walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her silver/blue eyes opened slowly and came to rest on Legolas.

"Kaleniel, do you know who I am?" Legolas gently asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"You're my father aren't you? I have seen your picture in my grandfather's room."

"Yes." The prince looked at her lovingly.

"Why didn't you come home?"

"My allegiances were with Aragorn, king of Gondor, at that time. I wanted to come home but first I knew I had to take care of the orcs there so they would never travel toward Mirkwood." Legolas replied. Kaleniel looked at him for a moment before sitting up quickly and wrapping her arms around him.

"I guess that means you forgive me?" Legolas jokingly questioned.

"Yes." She laughed.

"I wish I had known about the orcs here or I would have come home sooner."

"You did what you had to do, no one can blame you for that."

Legolas held his daughter tight until she slipped into sleep. "I love you, my daughter." He smiled and gently kissed her forehead as he laid her down on the bed.

A few minutes later Legolas walked out on the balcony where the rest of the Fellowship was sitting and talking. "So, why didn't you tell us about them?" Gimli immediately pestered.

"You never asked." Legolas laughed.

"You are mean, ya know that!" Merry growled and hit his leg playfully.

"I know I know." Legolas laughed. Aragorn looked at Legolas and started to laugh. He took the Elf by the shoulders and sat him down in the chair. Then, he started to chastise him like a young Elfling.

Suddenly a Human with short red hair came dashing in the room. "They're gone!"

"Who?" Legolas stood up and soon realized whom the speaker was. "Isondil!"

"Legolas? Saywen said you were dead!"

"Don't count on it." Legolas laughed. Thranduil walked up behind Legolas.

"Who is gone?"

"Guess."

"Our children." Beleg walked onto the balcony but fell against the pillar when he saw Legolas. "Mellon Nin."

"Beleg." Legolas smiled and embraced his stunned friend. "I am glad to see you not _not_ living this time."

"Oh stop!" Beleg laughed in tears. The Elves stood there for a moment before Legolas pulled away.

"Now, who is gone?"

"My three boys and your daughter."

"Impossible! She was wounded."

"Aye but that would never keep her down." Beleg sighed.

Just then Elvynd ran into the room "Beleg!" He stopped for a minute to catch is breath before going on. "I went to your room to get Imbehir but when I got there she was gone and there was blood everywhere." "No!" Beleg screamed and ran to his family's living quarters. The rest of the group stared after him surprised.

Three hours later they were scouring the surrounding woods for Imbehir. Suddenly as Elvynd was bending over a footprint a shadow fell over him. He spun around and brought his sword to the shadow's owner's throat.

"Watch it!" Kali yelled and jumped away.

"Sorry, Kali!"

"It's ok, just be careful next time."

"Ok." Elvynd laid a hand on Kali's shoulder and sighed.

"What?"

"Imbehir is missing. Their room was ransacked and there is blood all over the floor."

"No."

"Aye, we must find her. Find the boys and find her."

"Already gone!" she shouted as she ran away into the trees.

When Kali found the boys they were lounging against some trees. "Imbehir is missing, Elvynd thinks the orcs took her." She gasped as she came running up.

"Well, we gotta find her!" Galdor cried.

"I know, let's head back to the house and then we will see what happens." As Silinde and Galdor readied their weapons Celemir walked to another tree far from the others.

"Celemir?" Kali walked up beside him.

"What if she is like Lord Elrond Peredhil's wife? What if she is dead when we find her?"

"I don't know, Cel. But, I do promise you this. If she is dead I will kill every orc until she is avenged ten fold."

"Thanks Kali."

"No prob! Now, lets hunt some orc!" Kali laughed and Celemir grinned.

**I hope you all enjoyed this part.**

**Indara**


	16. Chapter 16

It was several days later that Silinde was kneeling down beside a stream when he noticed a small piece of blue cloth snagged on a bush. "Boys, Kali get over here!" he screamed and grabbed the cloth. "Mother was wearing this."

"That means she was here! But when?"

"Dunno, but we had better find her fast."

"Aye, all we need to know is which way they went." Galdor growled.

"This way." Saywen yelled from the other bank.

"You sure?"

"Aye, I found tracks."

"Excellent!" They ran across the river and followed the tracks for three miles before Galdor called a halt.

"What is it?"

"The trees. They tell of orcs near by."

"Yes, I feel it too. We must be getting close."

"I hope that is a good thing." Celemir sighed.

"Don't worry it will be." Silinde laughed and took a step forward as he did the ground collapsed and he fell in a large pit.

"Silinde!" Galdor screamed and raced to the edge. "Silinde! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, but my leg, I think it's broken. Same with my wrist." He replied. Galdor swore and looked at the others.

"Celemir run back home and get help. We can't get him out. And even if we could none of us has healing training."

"I will be back as soon as possible." He dashed off into the trees.

Celemir had been running for several hours when he crashed into someone and hit the ground hard. "Watch it, boy." he growled.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get help for my brother."

"Listen son, are you one of Beleg's brood?"

"Yes why?" he looked up at a dwarf with red hair with gray streaks.

"We're looking for the four of you."

"Please, sir, we found my mother's trail when Silinde fell in a pit and we can't get him out."

"Of course. Aragorn! Legolas! I found one of them!" he yelled and they came running.

"Celemir what happened?"

"Silinde fell into a pit, his leg is broke, please help."

"Take us to him!" Aragorn ordered and the four of them dashed away.

Galdor stared into the pit at his brother's prostrate form. "Kali, I think he's passed out."

"That might be better for him."

"Yeah, I guess." Galdor looked up at the sky.

"Where is that good-for-nothing brother of mine!"

"Galdor calm down! He will be here! Why do you put him down all the time?" Kali stared at him intently.

Galdor shrugged slightly. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"If you don't know then why do you do it?"

"Beats me! I guess it is because he is easy to pick on!" Kali threw a pebble at him.

"He is not, he is just scared of you! And yet he looks up to you! You are his elder brother! Cel idolizes you!" Galdor stared at her in surprise; he had never heard her speak like that before.

Suddenly Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Celemir ran up and peered over the edge. "Well, that would be about ten feet deep." Gimli growled. Aragorn smiled and brought out a rope. Legolas tied it around his waist and was lowered into the pit. He carefully tied the rope around Silinde and yelled to Aragorn to raise him up. Once Silinde was up they hauled Legolas out of the pit.

"Thanks." Silinde grimaced as Aragorn bound his wrist.

"You will be out of commission for a few months but you should be back to normal soon."

"A few months! Not a chance, mister! Now, I know you saved my life and all but there is no way that I am going to stay down for a few months!"

"It is either that or damage your leg beyond repair. You choose!" Aragorn argued.

"He'll stay down. If he doesn't he will have to deal with me! Besides he is the best swordsman we got!" Kali grinned and pulled Silinde to his feet. She helped support him as he balanced on one leg.

"Actually, kid, you are the best swordsman." Silinde smiled. Kali cleared her throat and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ok sorry, best swordsmaiden." He laughed.

"She's the best?" Gimli griped.

"Yes, why don't you believe it?"

"It is not a question of whether I believe it or not. It is just not possible for a girl and one that hasn't even lived to full adulthood could be the best swordsman- sorry swordsperson." Gimli growled.

"It is possible, just not probable!" Kali glared at the dwarf but soon turned her attention back to Silinde.

When they got back to the Palace, Isondil cam rushing out. "They're all here!"

"Everybody?" Galdor raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! The whole bloody lot."

"Right, try and keep um calm and we'll have Thranduil out in a minute."

"Got it!" Isondil raced back into the house.

"Who are they?" Aragorn questioned when he saw all the elves standing there."

"When the orcs attacked certain parts of the woods were separated from each other. I am surprised that everyone got here alive." Kali explained as she handed Silinde off to his older brother.

Thranduil stood by his thrown and addressed the remainder of the elves of Mirkwood. "We are all fighting our hardest to keep this place from being overrun. All we do is hide away in our houses and wait for them to attack. Well, I say we should attack them. Hit 'em hard and then run away."

"No! We should just wait and protect ourselves." One of the elves in the audience yelled. Soon others were yelling and arguing. It was almost out of hand when Kali jumped up on the podium and let out a loud shrill whistle.

"Would all of you listen to yourselves! We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves and fight those creatures that threaten to take over out homes."

"What would you know? You are only a simple girl!"

"A simple girl? So be it. But please just hear me out. Celemir, Galdor, shoot the next one that talks before I am done." The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hear some of you saying that we don't need to fight them but just hide away and wait for them to leave. But I say there are still some things that are worth fightin' for in this country. What about our freedom and this piece of ground? Since when have we kept it by backing down? I have heard some of you say that we don't know the mess we are getting in. I'll tell ya what we're getting' in! We are getting in a fight to drive out the orcs that kill our friends and family, that burn our homes, that beat a lot of the girls here. Trust me I know! I haven't escaped every time unscathed. I have scars from what they have done to me. They won't stop until we are all dead! Before you start preachin' at me let me ask you this one thing my friends. Have you forgotten? Have you? What it felt like to watch your homes burned to the grounds. What it felt like to watch you family and friends killed. I know many of you had wives and daughters. Where are they now do ya think. In some cave being raped by maybe a dozen orcs a day? Call me simple if you wish but I have been in some of those caves! I have had that happen to me. Yes I escaped but I am the only one. If you want to avenge your families you must fight them!" Kali looked out among the crowd and saw most of them nodding their heads in agreement. She stepped down and reclined against wall beside Celemir.

"Bravo." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, I think my father was a little surprised to hear my little speech." She giggled as smiled at her father. Legolas was staring at her with wide eyes and his face was full of disbelief.

**Her little speech thing was in spired by Daryl Whorley's _Have You Forgotten_. I hope you all enjoyed this! Tata!**

**Indara**


	17. Chapter 17

_She stepped down and reclined against wall beside Celemir. "Bravo." He whispered in her ear. "Thanks, I think my father was a little surprised to hear my little speech." She giggled as smiled at her father. Legolas was staring at her with wide eyes and his face was full of disbelief. _

**And now onto the rest of the story! I did not write this song. I can't for the life of me remember who it was, but I know it was some Celtic person!**

After all the elves had cleared the room Celemir and Kaleniel sat in the balcony talking. "So, what do you think about your father coming home?"

"I don't know really. I mean I guess it is great that he is alive and all but he's been gone since I was two. What was so important that kept him away for so long that he couldn't even write to tell us that he is alive and when he would be coming home? I know I said I forgave him but that was my head talking, Cel. I don't think my heart can ever really get over that he has never been there for me. Mother should have been here to see him." The young princess sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Celemir smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Cel." They sat like that for a while before heading toward the stables.

Legolas had been listening from a tree outside one of the balcony windows. "Maybe I shouldn't have come home." He sighed and jumped down from the high branch.

"Hey, elf-boy, why the long face?" Gimli trundled up to him and frowned.

"I don't think Kaleniel is too happy that I am home."

"Don't worry, she'll come around, eventually."

"Comforting." Legolas groaned and walked to toward the stables.

Later that night Celemir had his guitar out and was playing around with it when Beleg stood up and faced Kali. "Come on Kal, I know you have to have some song in your head."

"I don't know Beleg, do I have to?"

"No, ya don' have to but it think it would be a very nice treat for our guests don't you think?"

"I guess. Celemir, got anything good that you actually know how to play?"

"Sure do! Hey, Silinde get your flute I need help with this'n!"

"Done!" Galdor handed Silinde his flute and the boys started to play.

"Walking all the day You taught us how falcons build their nests Silver winged they fly they know the call Of freedom in their breasts Soft black head against the sky With twisted rocks that run down to the sea Living on your Western shore Saw summer sunsets asked for more I stood by your Atlantic sea And sang a song for our land 

_Talking all the day_

_With true friends who try to make you stay_

_Telling jokes amuse_

_And singing songs to pass the night away_

_Watch the young salmon run like silver dancers_

_Dashing in the sun_

_Living on your Western shore_

_Saw summer sunsets asked for more_

_I stood by your Atlantic sea_

_And sang a song for our land_

_Drinking all the day_

_In old places where fiddles love to play_

_Some one touch the bow _

_He played a real it seems so fine and gay_

_Stood on Dingled beach and passed in wild foam_

_We found Atlantic bass_

_Living on your Western shore_

_Saw summer sunsets asked for more_

_I stood by your Atlantic sea_

_And sang a song for our land_

_Dreaming in the night_

_I saw land where no man had to fight_

_Waking in your dawn_

_I saw you crying in the morning light_

_Lying where the phantoms fly_

_They twist and turn all in your clear blue sky_

_Living on your Western shore_

_Saw summer sunsets asked for more_

_I stood by your Atlantic sea_

_And sang a song for our land"_

Everyone clapped as Kaleniel finishes singing. Suddenly and arrow shot through the room and embedded itself in the wall right beside Beleg's head. On the arrow a small note was tide. _"Surrender or the she-elf dies."_ "Imbehir." Beleg stared at the wall for a few minutes lost in thought. "Boys, Isondil. Come with me. Let's catch those orcs!" Kali shouted as she grabbed her bow and raced out the door.

Kali stopped suddenly about a mile away from the palace. "They split up. There is no way we will be able to track them together. Isondil, Galdor, go to the left. Cel and I will go to the right." Galdor nodded and dashed off with Isondil.

"Do you think we will find her?"

"I hoped so." Kaleniel smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go." Celemir nodded in agreement and they followed the orc tracks.

An arrow shot out from the darkness and embedded itself in Celemir's left shoulder. "Celemir." Kali caught him as he fell to the ground.

**I thought I'd leave you all in a cliff hanger! If any of you can figure out who sang that song could you please let me know! I had written this chapter a long time ago and I didn't put down who it was! Thanks! And have a Happy Fourth for all us Americans!**


	18. Chapter 18

_An arrow shot out from the darkness and embedded itself in Celemir's left shoulder. "Celemir." Kali caught him as he fell to the ground. _

His head rested on her shoulder. Celemir turned to look at her as orcs began to surround them. "Kali." He whispered and grabbed her free hand.

"Hang in there Cel. We've been in worse scrapes." She soothed. An orc awkwardly sauntered up to them and kicked Celemir in the side. He grunted in pain and buried his face in Kali's neck.

"Can he walk?"

"If I help him." Kaleniel replied to the orc's question.

"Then get him up."

"Come on Cel. You can do it." She whispered in his ear as she helped him to his feet. "Kali I can't."

"You have to. If you don't they'll kill you." She put her arm around his waist and held him up.

"I'll try." He consented. The orcs laughed at Celemir's weakness but one glare from Kaleniel silenced them.

After walking for almost five hours the orcs let the elves rest. "Kali." Celemir groaned from where he was lying on the ground.

"Yes."

"Do you think they have my mother?"

"They might." She murmured in his ear. By now she was lying beside him so the orcs wouldn't hear them.

"Cel. I have medicine in a pouch on my belt. I need to take care of that wound." Celemir nodded and braced himself for the pain of her ripping the arrow out of his shoulder. Kaleniel wrapped her fingers around the arrow and pulled. Celemir let out a cry of pain as blood gushed from the wound. "Kali." He whimpered between clenched teeth. Kaleniel pulled some leaves from her belt and mashed them into her hand. Then she wiped the pulp into the wound. "Kali." He whispered again. She tore part of her cloak off and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"It's ok Cel. It's over." She whispered and caressed his forehead gently. Kali held his hand as he slipped off to sleep.

A kick in the stomach roughly pulled Kaleniel out of sleep. "Get him up." The orc ordered. She nodded and leaned over Celemir.

"Cel, Cel wake up." She whispered in his ear. Kali laid a hand on top of his head and gently kissed his forehead.

"Kali."

"It's time to move on."

"I can't." his face was very pale, even for an Elf.

"Celemir, listen to me. You can. You have to. Please, try." She pulled him to his feet and supported most of his weight. "Just hang in there for a few more days and we will be back at their caves." Cel nodded and smiled weakly at her.

Two days later they arrived at the caves. The elves were led to a small dimly lit cell. There was only one cot and Kaleniel led Celemir over to it. "Rest now, Cel." She smiled at him. She sat down on the floor near the door and leaned against the wall.

"Kali."

"Yeah, Cel?"

"If you can get out, leave me." Kali jumped up from the floor and knelt by the cot.

"Cel, are you crazy. You're wounded, I'm not gonna leave you to those animals." She continually caressed his forehead.

"Kali, if you don't get out, they will take advantage of you."

"Won't be the first time." She murmured and rested her forehead on his forehead. "I'm not going to leave you." They sat like that for a long time until keys could be heard from the door. "Hey, girl, come with me." An orc sneered. Celemir grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "Kaleniel, get out of here." He pleaded before the orc yanked her through the door.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love reviews and it makes me sad that I'm really not getting any!**

**Indara**


	19. Chapter 19

"**Hey, girl, come with me." An orc sneered. Celemir grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "Kaleniel, get out of here." He pleaded before the orc yanked her through the door. **

Celemir lifted his head slowly as Kali was thrown through the door. "Kali." He cried as he saw the blood on her face. "I'm ok, Cel. All they wanted was information. I wouldn't tell them so they beat me." She dragged herself to the cot and rested her head on the edge. Celemir laid his hand on her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just let me get a few hours of sleep and I will be fine." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Princess." He whispered. Kali slept for the next five hours.

A crash in the next cell quickly awoke Celemir. Kali stirred and lifted her head. "Cel, what's going on?" she murmured sleepily.

"There's somethin' going on in the next cell." Cel sat up on the cot as another crashed echoed through the spacious caverns.

"Cel, help me up." Kali whispered. Celemir put his hands under her arms and pulled her up to sit beside him. She laid her head on his good shoulder.

"I think we might be in trouble this time." Commented Kali before she started coughing. Blood spurted from her mouth.

"Kaleniel!" Cel gasped and held her as she continued to cough.

"Cel, I can't breathe." She gasped.

"Just try, Kali. Hang in there." He whispered in her ear as he wiped blood from her mouth.

"I don't want to." She murmured.

"Yes you do. Yes you do." Celemir turned her toward him. "Don't give up. You are my best friend, I need you!" he pulled her to his chest and held on tight as he felt her muscles relax.

Six hours later Celemir woke up to someone calling his name. "Kali!" he cried as he saw she was sitting beside him, alive.

"I'm fine, Cel. I was just delirious." Celemir wrapped his arms around her and held on as if his life depended on it.

"I thought I'd lost my best friend." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I won't let those animals hurt me." She laughed and rested her head on his lap.

"You scared me, Kali."

"Sorry." She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. Kaleniel reached her hand up and laid it on his face. Celemir turned his head and kissed her palm gently.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we always are." She sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Celemir cradled her on his lap like a baby.

"I need you, Cel." She whispered into his shirt.

"I need you too, honey." He smiled down at her and pulled her tighter to his chest.

"Do you think they will come to get us?"

"They might." Kali turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Do you think my father will be with them?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Kaleniel pressed her face into Celemir's shoulder.

"If he loves me he'll come."

"Then I am almost sure he will come." Kali smiled tiredly.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Sleep then." He caressed her hair gently as she slipped into the world of dreams.

**Well only a few more chapters! What do ya'll think of Kali and Cel's relationship? I wanna know!**

**Indara**


	20. Chapter 20

"**Are you tired?" "Yes." "Sleep then." He caressed her hair gently as she slipped into the world of dreams. **

Aragorn walked up to Legolas and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Legolas, we'll find them."

"I hope you're right, I need a chance to be a father to her."

"And a good one you will be." Legolas nodded slowly and pulled his knife out.

"I swear I will do all I can to save my daughter." He whispered to himself and slit his finger pressing the cut to his lips. Aragorn patted his shoulder gently before walking off to join the hobbits in sleep.

Kali smiled up at Celemir gently and ran her fingers through his long black hair. Celemir sighed happily in his sleep. "Cel, wake up." She murmured and brushed her finger over the sensitive point of his ear. An orc threw the door open and grabbed Kali from Cel's arms.

"Come girl, we want information." Celemir jumped up and ran to the door just as it was closing.

"Kali." He screamed. The orc guards shoved him away from the door.

"Shut up, elf." The creature barked. Cel paced the cell waiting for Kali.

Loud screams echoed through the caves. "Kali." He whispered. "Sweet Eru, don't let anything happen to her." He whispered a prayer to the Valar. The screams suddenly stopped and the door was flung open minutes later. An orc dragged Kaleniel through the door.

"She's tough." He grunted.

"Oh, Kali." Cel cried and lifted her into his arms. After he laid her on the bed he quickly ran his hands over her body to make sure of no broken bones. When he got to her ribs she whimpered at the touch. He gently lifted her shirt and gasped at the extent of her injuries. Anyone could tell by looking that many of her ribs were broken. Kaleniel's whole midsection was bruised. "What did they do to you." He cried and gently kissed her forehead. The rest of the night was spent in utter torment as Cel realigned Kali's ribs.

Kaleniel slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Cel's worried face. "Celemir I'm fine, get some sleep." She whispered. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried for a few minutes before she pushed him gently away.

"They could have killed you." He murmured.

"But they didn't. Cel, I'm not a baby any more." Cel shook his head and ran his hand slowly down her face.

"I know you're not a baby, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you." Kali slowly lifted her hand to his face. Her fingers brushed his cheek before falling to the bed.

"You've always been there for me. As a child you picked me up when I fell, held me when I had nightmares, taught me to ride, to fight." She spoke slowly, "To love." Her voice was barely heard. Cel's face grew wide with surprise.

"You love me?" Kali's eyes slowly closed then opened again.

"More than anything." Her voice was hoarse with pain and fatigue. Celemir leaned down and captured her lips with his own. As he pulled away he felt her hand wrap around his. "Don't ever leave me, Celemir."

"I won't, baby. I promise." He whispered and kissed her again. Kali fell asleep that night with the man she loved sleeping next to her.

**This is the last chapter ! I'll be posting the Epilogue soon! **

**Indara**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kali fell asleep that night with the man she loved sleeping next to her.**

The Elves broke free of the orcs several months later. When the last battle was over Legolas and Beleg went into the dungeons to find their loved ones. Imbehir was found chained to the wall; she died in Beleg's arms. She never knew her son had been captured as well. After they had carried her body up to the surface they traveled back down, this time with Aragorn and Gimli. They searched in vain for hours. Legolas had almost given up hope when they opened one door and saw two people lying on a cot. Kali was huddled close to Celemir. Legolas knelt next to his daughter and softly caressed her face. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at her father.

"Cel said you would come." She whispered. Cel's head jerked up and he smiled weakly.

"Hey, Dad, what took so long." His arm tightened around Kali.

"I think we are gonna have a wedding sometime soon!" laughed Beleg as he helped his son to his feet. Legolas scooped his daughter into his arms and they left those dungeons forever.

Beleg mourned for his wife for months before he sailed to the Havens. When the boat docked Saywen stood on the pier. "Beleg, where is Imbehir?" she asked; dreading the answer.

"She was killed." He muttered.

"My daughter?" Saywen led Beleg to a bench.

"She is a great swords maiden. Married to Celemir. Her father had fun giving her away." Saywen's face paled.

"Her what?"

"Her father." A voice from behind startled her. Saywen quickly swirled around. Before her stood Legolas tall and proud with a beautiful girl standing beside him. The girl was leaning into a man that looked a little like Beleg.

"Saywen, I'd like you to meet your daughter and son-in-law." The girl stepped forward.

"Mother." She nodded her head slowly. Saywen pulled Kali into a tight embrace. Kaleniel shied away slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I am still recovering from many badly broken ribs."

"Oh."

Celemir stepped forward. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget, you are the boy who was always stabbing beetles with sticks."

"Yes, now I only stab orcs." Saywen smiled. Celemir stepped behind Legolas and nudged him in the back.

"Go on man." He whispered. Legolas smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed Saywen and pulled her into an impassioned kiss. It was then everyone knew- They were all a family. Members were missing, but they were a family.

**This is it! I hope it ended the way you wanted to. I'm probably going to be posting other stories sometime soon so I hope for you all to read them as well!**

**Indara**


End file.
